Insignificance
by Romanoma
Summary: Sometimes we have to say goodbye to the best things in our life Yami/AtemuxYuugi - lil smutty, spoiler for end of the series


Written for my livejournal friend forgiveatlantis as a 21st birthday present =)

**Insignificance**

"If I told you I loved you, what would you do?"

The Egyptian sands were crushed gold beneath two pairs of freckled feet decorated with superfluous bands and eastern gems. Horus, a shining beacon, rolled his glorious eye across the horizon, casting mighty shadows against the reed ridden banks of the Nile, tall and lush and swaying with the music of the land. Atemu lightly tapped the water with his toe, watching the ripples bob and vanish.

"I would call you an idiot," Yuugi replied nonchalantly, drawing idle patterns with a haggard twig in moist, dark sand. Nameless faces, meaningless words. He anticipated a response, Atemu smoothing imaginary wrinkles from his linen Shendyt. He was thankful for it on hot mid-year days, but the damned thing never ceased to be uncomfortable, riding up thin hips in a way his - _Yuugi's _– familiar trousers never did. Sticky leather moulding like oil around short, muscular legs. Around Yuugi's short, muscular legs.

Catching his reflection in the water, he saw Yuugi's mischievous smile and he laughed, but it died with the wind. Only a few feet away, an Ibis stood with its head boldly cocked, eye chameleon like as it roved. It knew exactly what he was considering. _Are you a man, or are you a king? _Atemu felt as neither, a wandering spirit caught up in the battles and the sins of mankind. He had shouldered their burdens for long enough. When was he to receive his reward?

"I know what you're thinking, Atemu," Yuugi murmured, finding a seat on a set of the many palace steps sinking secretively beneath the water as though they lead to an undiscovered land. Behind was Atemu's bed chamber, lavish, streamed with grape and kiwi silk, copious volumes of satin red wine dutifully sitting on a gold plaited shelf. The bed held the sleeping spirits of two best friends tumbling with love and lust, sheets hanging like black, panting tongues. Rosemary oil dribbled obscenely from the uncorked bottle of lotion delicately rolling back and forth on the warm, polished floor. Atemu thought back to last night, the celebrations, the excitement, the time spent alone with his partner.

"Do you have to call me that?" Atemu murmured, cloak floating above the water as his feet lead him deeper, sodden sand squeezing between his toes.

"Would you prefer 'pharaoh'? 'My liege'? 'My king'?" Yuugi said, voice trickling with thinly veiled cynicism. He rearranged the linen cloth wrapped around his waist so it covered his knees, wary that he was naked beneath it. The evening chill picked up suddenly, accompanying a maudlin tirade Yuugi could barely face.

"'Partner' was always fine," Atemu replied mournfully, watching his reflection tremble. His cheeks were sallow. "Even without my name, it gave me a sense of self. It grounded me. It meant I would always have you, no matter what happened."

Yuugi didn't answer, watching the path of a water snake winding easily between dark roots, doing what it was born to do. Effortless.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Neither of them wanted to speak, neither wanted to say what they were thinking, to admit that the end of their relationship was swiftly, blindly, wildly approaching. It had been discussed a thousand times, some dissolving into arguments, passionate clinches, soul crushing sobs. The outcome was always the same.

"You have a lot of books in your library, Atemu. They have some interesting things written in them, too," Yuugi said eventually, his trite doodles coaxed back to the water to move onwards to the North, to the Mediterranean Sea beyond. "I recognised a few things and Shimon translated a lot for me. There was this proverb that stuck in my head: "The man who knows how to lead one of his brothers towards what he has known--"

"--may one day be saved by that very brother. I know the proverbs from Karnak, partner. They are older than my great grandfathers. What are you getting at exactly? I always found those things cliché and thoughtless," Atemu said. The harshness in his voice belied by the sadness in his eyes.

Yuugi sighed softly, rising from the steps to sink into the water. He pressed his cheek to Atemu's back, long fingers curling into deep, violet velvet. "I was destined to do this for you, Atemu. I have always been destined to take you home," he whispered, his soft voice joining a litany of sounds, the shrill caw of Godly birds, the soothing rustle of reeds, the achingly slow transition of ancient water barely aware of the obstacle of legs. The insignificance. "Did you really expect to come out of this without a sacrifice? Both of us have to do this. For our friends. Our family. Everyone we have ever known. Everyone we might meet."

Arms slid around his waist, ghosting over the bronzed expanse of Atemu's chest to rest over his heart. "You're being cruel, partner," Atemu whispered, blinking away tears. Yuugi propped his forehead against Atemu's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm being realistic, other me."

Atemu drew in a shuddering breath, turning to face his pretty little lover, his best friend spilling with strength and kindness and hope. He cupped his head in his hands, thumb pushing against a swollen bottom lip, wet and pink like morning lotus petals. He felt a hint of tongue against his skin, smile painfully elastic as he leaned down to replace his thumb with his lips, Yuugi pushing up on his toes to meet him. "I can't do this," he gasped, chin sinking to his chest. He stumbled backwards with surprising grace, arm lifting to cover his eyes against the glare of the sun. And to hide the tears that Yuugi knew were there.

His smile was weak. "You can't kiss me or you can't leave me?" he said so steadily that Atemu wondered how much he really cared. But to doubt him was insanity. "How long are you going to keep denying the inevitable?"

Atemu's arm fell to his side. "How can I go? What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Besides, I have Jounouchi-kun, remember? How can I possibly get into any trouble," Yuugi said, his cheeks rosy. Atemu's nose wrinkled, Yuugi closing the distance between them to take his hands, lifting them to his lips. "I know that's not the reason, other me. You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. And it's ok, but you're going to be just fine without me."

"It feels like you're trying to get rid of me."

Yuugi shook his head. "Atemu. Other me. If it wasn't for you, I would never have made the friends I have. I would never have done such incredible things. I wouldn't have met the bravest, most wonderful man. I wouldn't have fallen in love for the first time." His cheeks were ripe-red with embarrassment, fingers flicking a lock of sun-yellow hair. Atemu wore the wounded expression of a child, so pitiful that Yuugi could barely hold his gaze. "You have your responsibilities the same why I have mine."

"You could all stay with me," Atemu said hopefully, hurt by Yuugi's soft laugh. "You could..."

Yuugi pursed his lips. "You have to stop talking about this. Fate has made this decision for us, other me, don't you understand that?"

"I won't accept it. The Gods can't be that cruel."

"This isn't about the Gods, other me. This is about you. It has always been you."

"But--"

Yuugi pushed a finger to his lips and sternly shook his head. With a swift push, Atemu was splayed backwards against the riverbank, Yuugi eagerly crawling between his legs with a smile far too devilish for his sweet, boyish face. Yet it was suited, Yuugi disappearing underneath his ornate Shendyt decorated with streams of midnight blue. Atemu's toes curled in the sand when he was hungrily devoured, head lolling helplessly. His fingers slid through wild hair, curling at the base of Yuugi's neck as he sucked him with practised ease.

It never took him very long with Yuugi's lips around him and he buckled forwards with a whimper, his stomach winding tighter and tighter, the arched string of a bow about to release. Just as he grasped the back of his lover's head, Yuugi's drew away and climbed up onto his lap, easing himself down with a quiet sigh.

When he looked up, Atemu's eyes were closed, cheeks damp. Yuugi's hips rolled like sticky syrup, one hand on his lover's shoulder, the other knotted in his own hair. The heat was almost unbearable, dry, burning, lingering heat. Sweat dampened backs and flexing thighs, moans, moans, _moans_, whimpers, pleas, subtle-soft delight.

With a cry of his own, Yuugi grasped the collar of Atemu's robe and hoisted him upwards to wrap his arms around him, hips now frantic, chaotic, wanton, searching for his own release as well. Fingernails dug into his fleshy backside, urging him, cradling him until with a grunt, Atemu came, crushing their lips together. Hot, wet, honeyed and sweet kisses, a tang of sunny citrus and lingering spice. Yuugi followed quickly, whispers swallowed by Atemu's lips, feasting on his confessions of love and lust and pure, unbridled devotion.

Then silence, the birds quiet, the river gentle.

The moment is spoiled by Atemu's sobs, clinging tightly to his final hope with intense, overwhelming emotion. Yuugi, tears now in his own eyes, smoothed fingers up and down his back, hushing him, begging him not to cry. Not to make this even harder. "Y-you promised to forget me," he whispered, holding as tightly as he could when Atemu tried to draw free. "You _promised_. Don't make me worry about you. I-it isn't fair. It isn't..."

Atemu hiccupped, Yuugi smiling warmly. "I know. I know, partner. I'm sorry."

"You _have_ to mean it. You have to mean, it Atemu. You have to stop loving me and you have to forget and you have to move on. Promise me."

Atemu swallowed noisily, looking Yuugi in the eye as he murmured, "Alright, love. For you. Always. I promise." It seemed to satisfy him and he nodded and rose to his feet, holding out his arm to help Atemu to his.

"Well, pharaoh," he said, smoothing down his linen kilt, clearing away the evidence of their clinch. "It's about time for us to go. Come on. They'll all be waiting for us."

Atemu watched Yuugi slide on the sandals discarded by the waterside, casting a tearful glance over his shoulder before he vanished inside to greet his friends. He lingered for a while, examining his reflection in the water, kohl-smeared eyes and wrinkled Shendyt. There was a hand in his chest, crushing his heart.

This was not how he wanted things to end. Part of him prayed for a miracle. Part of him wanted to go back in time and do everything differently. It was possible with the help of the items, to dip a toe into the past and swim through his memories, plucking and preening until they were perfect.

Part of him knew, that no matter how many times he changed this, no matter how many times he did things differently, no matter how deeply in love he had fallen with the sweetest, gentlest, most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth, part of him knew that it was time to let Yuugi go.

And even if he forgot him, he would always remember that he loved someone.

Fin~


End file.
